


Comforting Sounds

by emer_gency



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is sad, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genji comes to cheer her up, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer_gency/pseuds/emer_gency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How easy is it to take a life in comparison to the difficulty of saving one? Genji knows that all it takes is one well place shuriken to take out a target… yet he’s also a testament to how difficult being saved truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to the fandom! Visit us on tumblr (emer-gency), because we're trapped in Gency hell and there's no hope for us.

Angela's missing.

Well, no, that's slight over exaggeration when put that way, but true in the fact that Genji can't find her. Perhaps he's just fretting where he need not worry; after all, it's not uncommon for them to see one another infrequently during busy times such as these. Angela always has a lot on her plate, and Genji respects that he can't monopolize her time on nothing more than whims. Still, the fact remains that he hasn't seen the medic since lunch when he'd come to drop off a modest meal for her (she never asks him for it, but he knows that she would forget to eat otherwise). Now the evening is upon them, and Genji hasn't heard neither hide nor hare of Angela.

After exhausting all of the usual spots in which she's most likely to be, and asking around to inquire upon whether or not anyone has seen the blonde woman recently, Genji can really only think of one other place he might find her.  
Muscle memory takes him down familiar hallways, his posture relaxed despite the small seed of anxiety where his stomach might have been had he still possessed the body of a man. Genji's steps are silent to a fault, leaving nothing but a deafening silence to keep him company. It unnerves him slightly, but he decides to simply not think on it.

Automatically he finds himself about to stroll right into medbay, but he pulls himself out of his reverie and continues forward for a little longer before he stops and turns at a seemingly normal stretch of wall. Genji pauses to down the hall, this way and that, just to be sure that there's no one else in the area. He would hate to spoil the secret after all. That, and Angela would probably never forgive him.

Once he's confident that the coast is clear, he reaches out a hand to knock on the wall, slight hesitance stuttering the action, "... Angela..?"

He's not sure how the doctor stumbled upon the small room behind the wall, or even what its original purpose had once been. Perhaps it had once been a secret closet that housed and protected sensitive information. All Genji knows for certain, however, is that Angela has repurposed it into something of a little hideaway, and she normally only comes here when she needs a break from… everything. That alone makes the anxiety in his chest grow, if not develop into something a bit more worrisome.

That uncomfortable silence settles upon the hallway once again.

Genji shuffles in his spot a bit as he starts to doubt that she's there. Brief, unpleasant, and quite baseless alternative scenarios start to run through his mind; visions of Angela hurt somewhere and unable to call for help. He's not left hanging for very long, however, and soon enough a meek voice calls out to him from the other side of the door.

"... Yes."

The ninja isn't sure if that response relieves him or simply exemplifies the already present worry. She sounds so upset so… defeated. It's a tone of voice that Genji has only heard a few times from the doctor, and he has yet to learn how to deal with it. Frankly, he hopes he never has to experience it enough to learn.

"Can I come in…?" He asks gently. The last thing that Genji wants to do is intrude even though every bone in his body is telling him that he shouldn't leave Angela alone to face whatever is currently ailing her. Silence meets him again, but this time it doesn't last very long before he hears her give him the approval.

Needless to say, Genji wastes no time in entering.

He places one of his hands against the wall, running it along the flat surface of the wall until his hand finds its mark. The hidden mechanism gives way under the pressure of his hand, and the door slides automatically open. He steps in quickly before it has a chance to close, and moves to where Angela is sitting.

There are small lights strung about the walls, casting a gentle amber glow upon the room. Pillows and blankets create something of a nest in the back where the doctor is currently sitting. He sits beside her, crossing his legs, but makes sure not to move too close. The last thing he wants to do is intrude upon her space and force her to draw back within her shell. Genji doesn't know how long it took for Angela to transform this empty closet into a cozy den, just that it's been this way ever since she showed it to him a few months prior.

He remains quiet for a little while then, gazing at the soft lines of Angela's face and how the green lights from his body plays with the amber glow of the hanging lights upon her pale skin. Her posture says a lot of what she's feeling; knees drawn into her chest, arms wrapped around them. She looks like she just wants to disappear, and Genji feels something in his chest constrict. Not for the first time, the ninja wishes that he possessed the endless knowledge and wisdom of his master. Surely Zenyatta would know how to proceed, how to ease her worries and make her feel better once again. Genji was not so confident in his own skills to ensure that outcome.

Eventually, he works up the courage to speak up, breaching the heavy blanket of silence, "What's wrong, Angela..?" His head tilts slightly to the side as if it offers him a better perspective on the situation, when in reality it does nothing at all, "You seem… distraught."

He watches her as she fidgets a bit in her spot, pulling her legs only closer to her body; withdrawing into herself. Genji berates himself silently, believing that he's only succeeded in making her clam up; thereby only failing in his quest to ease her troubles. She responds to him after several moments, however, and the ninja lets out a soft breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding. Though what she says doesn't quite make him feel much better about the situation.

"Just… doubting myself…"

Genji drums his fingers on his shin, frowning behind the metal of his mask. He's… way out of his league with this one, but Zenyatta's teachings aren't all for naught.

"Talk to me…?"

He does not rush her when she fails to respond right away. Genji simply sits there and waits patiently, knowing that Angela will respond when she deems it fit. Still, he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest. He wants to soothe her worries with physical contact where he doesn't know how to with words. Genji remains where he is, however, knowing that interrupting Angela as she attempts to find her words will probably be more detrimental to the situation than do any good.

  
"I just…" she begins after several more moments, and Genji's metaphorical heart aches a bit more in his chest as she continues, "Sometimes it feels… like I'm not as good as everyone else. I'm not in the field that much…"

Genji… had not been expecting to hear that, and for several moments he just blinks dumbly back at her, but before he can even think of anything to say, she continues to speak, "Earlier today a few agents returned from a mission, one of them was in a pretty bad shape, and the commanding officer told me to patch him up. Didn't even stay long enough to hear my response…" she trails off, and Genji can very clearly see how much this had hurt her, and is hurting her still, "I'm not even sure if he saw me or just a lab coat... but I patched up the agent, and he left while I was doing some paperwork in the office…"

Silence falls over them again, but Genji doesn't notice it this time; his thoughts too loud to spare any concentration. He can very easily relate to what Angela is feeling, if only from a different angle. Before Genji had found peace within himself, he'd often wonder what people saw when they looked at him, finding it hard to believe that they would find anything but a scrap of metal; a weapon. Not so much underappreciation as just being overlooked, being taken for granted. It isn't nice being seen as a tool instead of a person, so Angela's pain is one that resonates within Genji as well.

"They're fools," Genji says after a few moments, "for not being able to see you for who you are."

She still doesn't look at him, but speaks up shortly after, "... It feels like I'm just a lab coat…"

For perhaps the first time, he's getting a taste of what it must have been like for Zenyatta when Genji was studying from him. He recognizes the violent circle that Angela is trapped in, and so he also knows that anything he says is most likely just going to ring hollow. It's a painful realization to come to, one in which he's unable to truly help someone who has helped him so much, but Genji isn't one to simply roll over and accept defeat either.

After several long moments of ponderous silence, he reaches out with a cybernetic hand and takes hold of one of Angela's. She looks over at him then, blinking as her fingers are pulled away from her leg and brought over to Genji's body, and he watches the green glow of his visor reflect back at him from her eyes. He places her palm flat against the center of his chest and holds it there, gently speaking up after a short while,

"Do you feel it…?"

A look of brief confusion passes over Angela's face before she looks down at the hand pressed against Genji's chest. At first she feels nothing, just her warm hand against cool steel. After several moments, however, she becomes aware of the almost nonexistent vibration of the extremely fragile and meticulous mechanisms whirring beneath the surface of Genji's armored chest. She looks up at him again.

"I feel that."

Genji smiles from behind the metal plating over his face, " _You_ made this," he murmurs softly; voice warm and soft. He folds his remaining hand over Angela's, clasping it in a gentle embrace against his body, "You made it. Lab coat or not."

It's a true travesty that there are those that cannot see Angela for who she truly is. How easy is it to take a life in comparison to the difficulty of saving one? Genji knows that all it takes is one well place shuriken to take out a target… yet he's also a testament to how difficult being saved truly is. From Genji's eyes, Angela's work here means more than anyone else's… and it hurts him that she's doubting that.

Angela gazes at him for awhile, and Genji watches as something other than sorrow starts to bloom behind her eyes, "You are, and will always be, more than your suit though, Genji…"

"Yes," he responds, continuing after a single breath, "but I would not even be alive if not for you."

Genji lets go of Angela's hand with one of his own as he reaches up to his face. Air locks hiss their release as he disengages the mask, pulling it off of his face. He slowly takes it off, setting it down on the ground beside him as he looks better into Angela's eyes. Long gone are the days where Genji is afraid to show her his face. She's seen far more of him than anyone else has, and probably ever will. Gently, he pulls her hand up to his face, pressing scarred, chapped lips to the back of it in a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Genji…" she murmurs softly, her eyes mirroring the warmth of his gesture before she leans forward and presses her own lips against the forehead of his helmet.

His eyes briefly close, and even though he can't feel her lips against the cool metal, he feels warmth bloom throughout him regardless. He wastes no time in pulling his arms away, only to wrap them around her body and gently pull her into him. Genji has never been able to convince himself that the metal of his cybernetic body can be even marginally comfortable to lay against, but Angela snuggles up to him like he's the softest plush animal on the face of the planet.

Genji smiles softly, leaning down to press his lips gently against the top of her head. His chest is light with the knowledge that he managed to soothe her hurts, and he feels nothing but warmth in their embrace.

"You're welcome, Angela."


End file.
